Empathizing
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: AU When Rosalie talks to Bella about her past in Eclipse, Bella isn't just sympathizing with Rose - she was empathizing. When Rosalie tells her story, Edward and the boys' hunting trip is really lasting several days, and Esme and Alice are there to listen in - what will happen? Will Bella finally tell the Cullens her own secret - or will her past stay hidden? M for abuse and rape.
1. Similar Stories

**Disclaimer: Eclipse and the Twilight Saga do not belong to me! Note: This chapter will contain material from Eclipse, which I am only borrowing – so please, please don't sue!**

**A/N: Okay, this will just be a short fanfic (short, meaning only a few chapters long) which will contain Rosalie/Bella sisterly bonding. Now, fair warning, this story will contain rape and abuse. So, that being said, please do not read this if it will negatively impact you in any way. Anyways, this takes place during Eclipse when Rosalie goes to talk to Bella. Also, in my version, Edward won't be home for several days and there will be no school either! Hope you enjoy everyone! – In case you didn't read the disclaimer, this chapter will contain original material from Eclipse**

_**Empathizing**_

**Chapter One: Similar Stories**

**Bellapov**

I sighed as I lay on the couch in Edward's room. In the dark, the glass wall was no longer a black mirror, doubling the room. The light of the moon brightened the clouds outside the window. As my eyes adjusted, I could see the diffused glow highlighting the tops of the trees, and glinting off a small slice of the river. I watched the silver light, waiting for my eyes to get heavy. Sleep would not come easily tonight – the memories were particularly strong this evening.

There was a light knock on the door.

"What, Alice?" I hissed. I was on the defensive, imagining her amusement when she saw my makeshift bed.

"It's me," Rosalie said softly, opening the door enough that I could see the silver glow touch her perfect face. "Can I come in?"

Rosalie hesitated in the doorway, her breathtaking face unsure.

"Of course," I replied, my voice an octave high with surprise. "Come on in."

I sat up, sliding to the end of the sofa to make room. My stomach twisted nervously as the one Cullen who did not like me moved silently to sit down in the open space.

I tried to come up with a reason why she would want to see me, but my mind was a blank on that point. It was so unusual that I couldn't fathom what could possibly have caused Rosalie to come to me tonight, looking almost… afraid.

"Do you mind talking to me for a few minutes?" she asked. "I didn't wake you or anything, did I?" Her eyes shifted to the stripped bed and back to my couch. I could see that she wondered but she didn't ask and for that I was grateful.

"No, I was awake. Sure, we can talk." I wondered if she could hear the alarm in my voice as clearly as I could.

She laughed lightly, and it sounded like a chorus of bells. "He so rarely leaves you alone," she said. "I figured I'd better make the best of this opportunity."

What did she want to say that couldn't be said in front of Edward? My hands twisted and untwisted around the edge of the comforter.

"Please don't think I'm horribly interfering," Rosalie said, her voice gentle and almost pleading. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them as she spoke. "I'm sure I've hurt your feelings enough in the past, and I don't want to do that again."

I shook my head. I've endured far worse than hurt feelings… "Don't worry about it, Rosalie. My feelings are great. What is it?"

She laughed again, sounding oddly embarrassed. "I'm going to try to tell you why I think you should stay human - why I would stay human if I were you."

"Oh."

She smiled at the shocked tone of my voice, and then she sighed.

"Did Edward ever tell you what led to this?" she asked, gesturing to her glorious immortal body.

I nodded slowly, suddenly somber. "He said it was close to what happened to me that time in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save you ." If only he had been there to save me that first time. I shuddered at the memory.

"Is that really all he told you?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, my voice blank with confusion. "Was there more?"

She looked up at me and smiled; it was a harsh, bitter - but still stunning - expression.

"Yes," she said. "There was more."

I waited while she stared out the window. She seemed to be trying to calm herself.

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending - but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."

I nodded. Even if she wouldn't believe it, I agreed with her on that point, though I was frightened by the edge in her voice.

"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

She stared out the window at the silver clouds, her expression far away.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about - he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves."

"It was my mother's job to keep our house - and myself and my two younger brothers - in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations - social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did."

I had to restrain a shudder. I knew just how very troublesome it could be to be found attractive to a man and that was why I could never envy Rosalie's beauty – I had already paid the price for my own.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses."

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things."

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me - a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair.

It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work - just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. Her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. With a slight shock, I realized that this was very close to the world that Edward would have experienced when he was human, the world he had grown up in. I wondered - while Rosalie sat silent for a moment - if my world seemed as baffling to him as Rosalie's did to me? Perhaps not quite, I conceded. Not unless he had endured what I had and could not even begin to conjure the picture of such happy perfection in his mind.

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family - the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor. It was a sound I recognized and I froze as I heard it. No.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house." No. I had a very bad feeling about this, and the memories were stirring from their dark corners like snakes in a dark, depthless pit.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses." I swallowed, struggling to hide my disgust. Oh, how I hated the flowers…

"My parents approved - that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months."

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you."

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them - because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short. Yet a voice deep within me whispered that I knew exactly why she was so bitter. It was the same reason that I hid behind all my insecurities, the very foundation of my fears. I bit my tongue to keep still.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard." No, no, no. Please, not her, too…

"Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples - he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same - not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but it looked like her bone white face got paler. I knew that mine certainly did. The memories, those shades of horrors past, were flashing through me once more and I felt as my breathing became unsteady.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home - I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely. . . ."

She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather. . . . I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. . ."

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name." Oh, god, no… By now, all of my muscles were locked into place and I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest. I already knew what was coming. I just didn't want to face it – but I had to.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger." I had to contain a bitter laugh. Yes, I knew all too well how some men preferred things so very strong. I knew all too well…

"He had a new friend - the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'

"They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him - popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain. . . ."

Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there. I was sure my face was as white as hers. Unless it was green. My breathing was shallow and it took all I had to keep myself rooted in the here and now instead of lost, trapped in the phantoms of my past.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly. I almost sighed in relief and as it was, I was about ready to get down on my knees and give thanks to Rosalie for not continuing. I'm not sure how much more I could have taken.

"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . ." Again, I could relate. That waiting, that terrible waiting for the one sweet release promised you at the end of all the pain. You would welcome it eagerly then, but it never came. It was taken from me, cruelly, and I was bitter about that even if it didn't show.

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother - as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me - because of the speed - it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . ." I shuddered in earnest, now. It was so similar…

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more.

Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me.

When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me.

He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed." I couldn't help but be thankful that Rosalie had someone there with her; the pain was worse when you were alone and you had nothing but the fear for company.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

"'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward said. 'Rosalie Hale?'" Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"'I couldn't just let her die,' Carlisle said quietly. 'It was too much - too horrible, too much waste.'

"'I know,' Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"'Of course you couldn't,' Esme agreed.

"'People die all the time,' Edward reminded him in a hard voice. 'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend,' he growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

"I didn't realize that it was almost over - that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"'What are we going to do with her?' Edward said disgustedly - or that's how it sounded to me, at least.

"Carlisle sighed. 'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone…

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment. I couldn't the wan, yet wry, smile that flashed across my face for the briefest instant. She had taken the opposite approach to me. She had taken consolation in her beauty whereas I had learnt to abhor mine, seeking desperately to blend in and attract as little attention as I possibly could – it was safer that way, in my mind.

"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me - for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been… well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she'd forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me, her expression suddenly triumphant.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly.

She understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was only almost as clean.

"I did murder five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood - I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see." Oh, yes I saw.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops - seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea - it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -"

She broke off suddenly, and she glanced down at me. "I'm sorry," she said in a chagrined voice. "I'm frightening you, aren't I?"

"I'm fine," I lied, well half-lied. I was terrified but the only contribution to my fear that she had made was the way that her story helped rouse my own ghosts of my untold past.

"I got carried away."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm surprised Edward didn't tell you more about it."

"He doesn't like to tell other people's stories - he feels like he's betraying confidences, because he hears so much more than just the parts they mean for him to hear."

She smiled and shook her head. "I probably ought to give him more credit. He's really quite decent, isn't he?"

"I think so."

"I can tell." Then she sighed. "I haven't been fair to you, either, Bella. Did he tell you why? Or was that too confidential?"

"He said it was because I was human. He said it was harder for you to have someone on the outside who knew."

Rosalie's musical laughter interrupted me. "Now I really feel guilty. He's been much, much kinder to me than I deserve." She seemed warmer as she laughed, like she'd let down some guard that had never been absent in my presence before.

"What a liar that boy is." She laughed again.

"He was lying?" I asked, suddenly wary though not so much as I may have been before hearing her story. I was still on edge, my breathing unsteady and my heartbeat erratic.

"Well, that's probably putting it too strongly. He just didn't tell you the whole story. What he told you was true, even truer now than it was before. However, at the time . . ." She broke off, chuckling nervously. "It's embarrassing. You see, at first, I was mostly jealous because he wanted you and not me."

Her words sent a thrill of fear through me. Sitting there in the silver light, she was more beautiful than anything else I could imagine. I could not compete with Rosalie. Nor would I want to truly. As I mentioned, beauty had brought me only pain in the past.

"But you love Emmett . . . ," I mumbled.

She shook her head back and forth, amused. "I don't want Edward that way, Bella. I never did - I love him as a brother, but he's irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak. You have to understand, though . . . I was so used to people wanting me . And Edward wasn't the least bit interested. It frustrated me, even offended me in the beginning. But he never wanted anyone, so it didn't bother me long. Even when we first met Tanya's clan in Denali - all those females! - Edward never showed the slightest preference. And then he met you."

She looked at me with confused eyes. I wasn't offended but I couldn't help my expression from altering the slightest bit at the painful thought of Edward ever being with someone other than me. Though, truly, he did deserve so much more than I could ever hope to be…

"Not that you aren't pretty, Bella," she said, misreading my expression. "But it just meant that he found you more attractive than me. I'm vain enough that I minded."

"But you said 'at first.' That doesn't still . . . bother you, does it? I mean, we both know you're the most beautiful person on the planet."

I laughed at having to say the words - it was so obvious. How odd that Rosalie should need such reassurances. At least, it would have been odd, had I not now known the reason for her need.

Rosalie laughed, too. "Thanks, Bella. And no, it doesn't really bother me anymore. Edward has always been a little strange." She laughed again.

"But you still don't like me," I whispered, my voice soft as I struggled to contain the tears. I could almost hear it in the back of my mind, see it before me and I struggled to keep my focus on the now.

Her smile faded. "I'm sorry about that."

We sat in silence for a moment, and she didn't seem inclined to go on.

"Would you tell me why? Did I do something . . . ?" Was she angry that I'd put her family - her Emmett - in danger? Time and time again. James, and now Victoria . . . If only people could see that I wasn't worth the trouble that I caused. I wasn't worth any of it…

"No, you haven't done anything," she murmured. "Not yet."

I stared at her, perplexed. I clenched my teeth as I heard _his _voice.

_You're mine, Isabella, and you always will be…_

"Don't you see, Bella?" Her voice was suddenly more passionate than before, even while she'd told her unhappy story. "You already have everything . You have a whole life ahead of you - everything I want. And you're going to just throw it away . Can't you see that I'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn't have, and you're choosing wrong!"

I flinched back from her fierce expression. I realized my mouth had fallen open and I snapped it shut. Thankfully, however, her intensity provided the shock that I needed to bring back to where I was, here at the Cullen house with Rosalie.

She stared at me for a long moment and, slowly, the fervor in her eyes dimmed. Abruptly, she was abashed. She needn't be.

"And I was so sure that I could do this calmly." She shook her head, seeming a little dazed by the flood of emotion. "It's just that it's harder now than it was then, when it was no more than vanity."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. She had confided in me, and I could not remain silent any longer. She had trusted me with one of her darkest secrets; now, I would summon the courage to bare my own. A single tear fell trickled from the corner of my eye before being quickly followed by a rush of salty spheres.

Rosalie looked almost panicked at the sight of my tears, shock and slight remorse flickering in her honey-gold eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you," she apologized in a rushed voice, seemingly without even thinking about it first.

I gave a single humorless laugh as I swallowed once and wiped the tears from my eyes, forcing the flow of water to stop from sheer instinct after having repeated the learned action so many times. "You have nothing to apologize for," I reassured her and confusion set in on her face.

"What… What do you mean 'I have nothing to apologize for'?" she questioned cautiously and I gave a sad, wry half-smile as I slowly shook my head.

"Our stories are more similar than you think, Rosalie," I said softly and she froze. Well, no going back now… I steeled myself. I was terrified at the thought of revealing my true past to anyone, but it was time. I couldn't keep hiding in the shadows for the rest of my existence.

I looked at Rosalie's frozen expression of confusion and somewhat hesitant concern. But maybe I didn't have to do it alone…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay. There's the first chapter. Now, as I said, it won't be a long story but there will be several more chapters before the conclusion. That being said, I can't guarantee when I will have time to update but the longest that it **_**should **_**take me is two weeks maximum. Anyways, hope you like the story! Now, review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Little Sister

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, unfortunately, so don't sue!**

**A/N: In my story, Edward never asked Bella about her life in Phoenix much, so the Cullens know very little about Bella before she arrived in Washington. Anyway, I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! You guys are awesome! :)**

_**Empathizing**_

**Chapter Two: Little Sister, Bella's Past Part I**

**Rosaliepov**

I froze when Bella spoke. What did she mean we had similar pasts? No. No, she couldn't mean… She couldn't mean what I thought that she did. It had to be something else. It had to be.

I may not have been exactly… welcoming to Bella, but I would never wish what I had been through on anyone. And, as loathe as I was too admit it aloud, I could see what Edward saw in her. She was kind, selfless, and even I had to admit that she was beautiful in a very unassuming, warm way.

I didn't move, didn't breathe, for a moment as I tried to think of any possible meaning to her words other than the obvious one. And I came up with nothing. Finally, I thawed slightly.

I shook my head slowly. "What do you mean, Bella?" I asked hesitantly, almost afraid of her answer. Seeing her cry had terrified me somewhat because the action had become so foreign to me, and her response to my semi-frantic apology had left me wary. She seemed almost… resigned. Resigned, resolved, and very, very weary. But not just that. Broken. She had the look of one broken. And it scared me.

Bella shook her head in response to my question. "Let's go downstairs. I know that Esme and Alice will hear anyway, and they deserve to know as well," she said softly, standing. She was certainly right about Esme and Alice hearing. I could hear them shifting uneasily as they listened to Bella's distress.

"Do you know what she wants to tell us?" Esme asked Alice worriedly, obviously concerned for the girl she considered to be another daughter to her – her youngest child in some ways.

Alice sighed. "I can't tell. It's almost like she's not fully decided on telling us, or maybe… she's not sure what she wants to say would be a better way of putting it," she responded, clearly frustrated about her lack of foresight at the moment and concerned for her best friend who she considered to be her second sister.

I couldn't take it. I had always been a bitch to the human girl, which I honestly felt somewhat ashamed of – it was her choices I hated, not her – but seeing her look so drained, so… destroyed… It broke down my defenses like they were nothing and woke that primal, instinctive part of me that had always longed for a child to call my own, that part of me that wished for someone to hold and comfort and soothe. And I couldn't help myself.

I flashed to Bella's side, holding out my arms carefully. "Do you mind if I carry you?" I asked softly and she gave a wry half-smile.

"You do realize that you and Alice are the only ones who ever bother to ask, right?" she asked, and I could see the irritation and… something else, in her eyes as she shivered lightly. Warning bells went off in the back of my mind but I pushed my fears aside as she sighed and nodded. "Of course, I don't mind. Thank you, Rosalie," she replied to my request quietly and I smiled slightly as I took her in my arms.

In a matter of seconds, we were in the living room and I gently set Bella on her feet. Esme and Alice were both seated on opposite ends of one of the couches, Esme with several different blueprints surrounding her and Alice with a number of fashion magazines strewn about on the coffee table. I followed Bella as she moved to sit on the other couch, taking a seat a few feet away from her.

I exchanged glances with my adoptive mother and sister, each of us worried. We didn't know what to expect and that scared us, Alice in particular. But all we could do was wait for Bella to explain.

Bella took a deep breath, pulling her legs up onto the couch and wrapping her arms around them, in a way that was almost… protective. Like she was shielding herself from something. Again, my instincts cautioned me and I listened this time. I wasn't going to like what she had to say, and I knew it. But all I could do was listen, because if she said what I was afraid that she would, then I would want to be there for her. And even if it was something completely different, I couldn't help but feel that I was starting to warm up to her after telling her my story.

Maybe it was because she was human and, by comparison to us, very much in need in protection and shelter. Maybe it was her gentle, forgiving nature. But something about her called to my protective instincts and always had (it had been one of the reasons I didn't appear to like her before, because I didn't understand it and quite frankly didn't want to.) And I didn't want to fight that anymore.

I may not understand it, but I couldn't deny that it felt good and I could only hope that Bella would allow me to be there for her in the way that Esme and Alice were. Although, not exactly the way that my mother and sister were. Esme acted as a second mother to Bella, wishing to care for her in the way she wished she had had the opportunity to care for the rest of us when we were human. And Alice was Bella's best friend and a sisterly figure, always trying to educate Bella in the ways of fashion, shopping, and parties. But the two of them, if they were truly sisters by blood, would have more than likely been twins rather than having one be older than the other. Their personalities may clash but they blended well together and neither held a true older-sister role in the relationship. And that was where I came in.

I had always wished for a younger sister in my human life, someone that I could guide and protect, someone that I could love and spoil with my sisterly affections. True, I had younger brothers, but I knew intuitively that I could never fully relate to them the way that I could with a little sister. And, if she would allow it, I felt like I could easily see Bella as that little sister that I had always secretly coveted.

Bella's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Did Edward ever tell you anything about my life before I came to Forks?" she asked quietly, glancing at each of us.

I frowned as I realized something… I don't think Edward ever had really mentioned anything about Bella's life before she moved here and met us. I knew that she lived in Phoenix and her mother's name was Renee, but other than that…

I glanced at Esme and Alice, who both seemed similarly stumped by the relatively simple query. Alice answered for the three of us. "I don't think he ever really said anything except that you lived in Phoenix and that you moved there with your mom after she and Charlie got divorced," she said curiously, though she wore a slight frown as she admitted how little she knew about her best friend's past.

Unexpectedly, Bella smiled a little. But not a normal, happy smile. No, this smile was bitter, almost self-mocking. She shook her head a little bit. "That's because that's all I ever told him," she informed us calmly, but I could hear her heart racing and her skin was paler than usual. Whatever she was going to tell us, it had clearly upset her greatly and I felt my anxiety level rise somewhat.

"Does what you want to tell us have something to do with your life back in Arizona?" Esme asked concernedly, her tone warm but worried all the same. She was anxious to know what was bothering her youngest child and it showed clearly in her voice.

Bella's eyes fell shut and her body shook slightly with silent laughter. When she opened her eyes once more I, along with Esme and Alice, gasped quietly enough that she wouldn't be able to hear us. Her eyes… Her eyes appeared to have lost all their light, all spark of life had gone out of them, only to be replaced by a world-weary, pained, tormented darkness behind in those dark chocolate depths.

"Yes, yes it has everything to do with that," Bella confirmed softly before shaking her head back and forth slowly. She looked to Esme suddenly. "Do you remember what you told me about your own past?" she asked gently, and her eyes seemed to hold hidden meaning as she asked her question.

Esme's surprise was clear in her gold eyes as she nodded. I frowned sadly. I, too, had heard Esme's story and it distressed me greatly that she had suffered that way. I was incredibly grateful that Alice could not remember her own past, considering what little she knew of it, since her most clear memories would likely be her most painful.

"Well, I could see that you didn't really believe me, but I meant what I said that day. I understand what you went through," Bella stated softly and all of us froze. No…

It was all starting to piece together in my mind, though I clung desperately to my misguided hope that my assumption was wrong. But my hope was just that – misguided.

"There's a reason that no one knows anything about my _life_," she said the word sarcastically, "back in Phoenix. And there's a reason why I don't talk about it and I change the subject if it comes up." Bella took another deep breath, seeming to brace herself.

Slowly, making some noise so that she would know I was doing so, I slid over to her and took Bella's hand in mine, silently offering her strength. She squeezed my hand, glancing up as my – _our _– mother joined us on the couch and hugged Bella from her other side, while Alice sat at Bella's feet and held on to her legs, looking up at Bella.

"Why?" I asked gently. Just a single word, but I knew that she would know what I was asking. I had already known, even if I hadn't been able to consciously accept it. But I was in no way prepared to hear her answer.

"Because I was abused," Bella told us softly, her eyes falling shut and her jaw clenching. Alice let out a low, shock and pain-filled cry. Esme gasped and held onto Bella a bit more tightly in her surprise and horror. And I froze. No…

I wanted to scream. I wanted to deny it, call her a liar, and storm up to my room. I wanted to hide. But I couldn't. Why? Because I could see the truth written all over her face. In her expression, in her reactions to mine and Esme's stories, and in the tears that fell silently down her porcelain cheeks.

Fear gripped me as a multitude of questions whirled about in my mind. How long did it go on? How old was she when it started? Who was abusing her? My thoughts were screaming and I was desperate for answers but I held myself still. All of that could wait. What was important was that Bella felt like she could trust us with her story, and we needed to show her that we deserved that trust.

I hesitated for the smallest second. "Bella… would you tell us your story?" I asked softly and she looked at me, seeming to search for something in my eyes as I met her cautious gaze. Whatever she found must have been enough for her because she nodded in tentative agreement.

Each of us waited silently for her to begin, steeling ourselves for whatever we may hear. "It started when I was ten years old," Bella began and we all gasped sharply. My eyes widened. Ten… She was _ten _fucking years old when this happened?! I felt almost dizzy, which was saying something considering I'm a vampire. I bit my tongue as we waited for her to go on.

"You were right earlier, Rosalie, when you said that we grew up in different worlds. When I was growing up, I was always the responsible one, the one that was in charge," she laughed bitterly, shaking her head sardonically. "And Renee had no problem acting the part of the child. To be completely honest, she acts more like an eternal teenager than any of you," she said desolately. I felt anger spark inside me, brighter than before. I had a very bad feeling that somehow Renee could have prevented Bella from being abused, and in my eyes that made her no better than the actual abuser.

"I was the one who paid the bills, made sure that there was food in the house, and took care of Renee when she was upset. All she had to do was actually make money; I took care of all the rest. And," she paused to swallow and take a deep breath, "that left her with plenty of time to look for Mr. Right, as she put it." Bella's jaw clenched and my heart broke for her. I had the feeling that I knew exactly what was coming, but I knew that she needed to tell us herself. But she didn't have to do it alone.

Gently, carefully, I leaned over and wrapped my arms lightly around Bella's waist while trying to keep her from feeling like she was trapped with no way out. She froze for a second but quickly snapped out of it, tentatively returning my embrace.

"Then, when I was ten, she met _Jared_ and she 'fell in love'," Bella gritted her teeth as she forced the name past her lips and she made no effort to hide her scorn for Renee and the bastard's 'feelings' for each other. "He was wealthy and she fell right into the palm of her hand," she said in disgust, a shiver flashing down her spine.

I slowly rubbed her back in an effort to calm her and it seemed to work a little bit because she sounded the slightest bit relieved when she spoke again. "On the surface, he appeared to be the perfect match for her. He was charming, handsome, and of course he always had gifts for her when he came to pick her up on dates. But I could always tell that there was something wrong with him," she said slowly, her eyes taking on a slightly glassy, faraway look that was not at all unlike the one that Alice wore when she had a vision.

I knew that she must be reliving at least part of it as she spoke. I had experienced the same thing enough times to recognize the signs. I wished desperately that there was something I could do to help my little sister, because somehow in the past hour or so I _had _started thinking of her as my little sister, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do to protect her from the memories, the waking nightmares…

Bella's harsh laugh drew me from my sad reflections. "Except then… the gifts stopped being just for Renee," she said, shuddering lightly and I froze once more.

"What… what do you mean, Bella?" Alice asked hesitantly from her seat on the floor where she still held tightly to Bella's legs.

Bella ignored Alice's question for the moment as she turned her head to face me. "When think about all the flowers that he sent you – how do you feel?" she asked suddenly, her dark pools seeming to pierce straight through my body and into my soul.

I blinked in surprise but grimaced when I thought about her question. "I feel…" I struggled to think of a way to describe the abysmal feeling that coursed through me at the remembrance of Royce's gifts to me.

Bella gave me a small, sad smile. "Like you just want to throw up, like you never want to see anything like it ever again?" she guessed and I'm certain that my expression betrayed my shock at how accurate her assumption was. I could only nod in response. "And I'm guessing that you felt the same way, Esme?" she asked our mother softly and Esme appeared to be just as surprised as me.

She nodded. "How-how did you know that, Bella?" Esme asked worriedly and my little sister shook her head.

"Firstly, because you both told me that your husband, Esme, brought you purple hyacinth and Royce brought you red roses and violets. I've never seen any of those types of flowers the entire time I've been around this house. Every of kind but the those. Although… I have a confession to make to you, Esme," she said slowly and Esme looked confused.

"What is it, dear?" my mother asked lightly, concern lacing her quiet tone, and Bella sighed.

"I was the one who burnt your orange rose bushes down," Bella confessed and my eyes widened again, all of ours did. Alice was probably just shocked that she didn't see it.

"But why didn't I see you decide?" Alice asked, corroborating my thoughts and asking a question that I wanted to know the answer to, as well. Esme looked too surprised to have asked the question herself.

Bella shook her head. "Because I didn't make a conscious decision to do it, and none of you were home that day. I acted automatically. I am sorry, Esme, but I just couldn't stand the sight of them," she shuddered and Esme shushed her gently.

"Why not, dear?" Esme asked quietly and Bella swallowed.

"Because orange roses are to me what purple hyacinth is to you and red roses and violets are to Rosalie," she responded in a whisper and my eyes snapped shut. Oh, god… She was ten years old and that bastard was fucking bringing her flowers…

My eyes snapped open at Bella's next sentence. "And it all started the thirteenth time that he brought flowers to me," she stated, her voice shaky, and we all exchanged tormented glances. I swallowed, knowing that it was all downhill from here…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Alright, there's the second chapter. Sorry if Rose is a little Out of Character. I needed to tweak her thoughts and reactions in order to make it fit with the rest of the story. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story – you guys are my inspiration! :D Now, review and let me know what you think! Thanks, everyone!**


	3. Breaking Through the Memories

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me – yes, it's true, I admit it…**

_**Empathizing**_

**Warning: This chapter will feature flashbacks containing child abuse and sexual assault!**

**Chapter Three: Breaking Through the Memories, Bella's Past Part II**

**Bellapov**

I shuddered lightly, still held within the arms of my three family members. It was taking all I had not to let the memories take over. I could just see it all so clearly…

I shook my head and spoke shakily. "Renee was supposed to be going out on a lunch date, but she got called into work. She didn't have anyone else to take care of me on such short notice, so she asked _him _to look after me until she got off work a few hours later," I began in a tense whisper, struggling to hold myself in place. I felt Rosalie give me a slight squeeze and took a deep breath, glancing over at her gratefully. It was just so hard…

"Shh… It's okay, Bella. You're not alone. You have us, okay?" The voice of my best friend and sister kept me firmly anchored in the present rather than the past, which is odd considering she tends to live slightly in the future. I gave a weak smile at the small bit of irony and nodded.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, reaching down and pulling the small vampire up and into my lap as I slid back a little on the couch, Esme and Rosalie each adjusting so that they could both maintain their gently holds on me. Honestly, it shouldn't be possible considering my past, but I took great comfort in their close proximity and their loving, familial embraces.

"What happened, darling?" Esme asked in concern and, even now, I loved it. I loved that she cared about me so much, that she truly saw me as her daughter – and treated me the way that a mother should treat their daughter.

I took a deep breath and swallowed thickly past the tears that I could feel building in my eyes. I wasn't fully aware of what I was saying, only that I was speaking. I couldn't do it any longer, couldn't fight it anymore, and I succumbed to the formidable, familiar pull of my waking nightmare, my memory…

_`~ Flashback ~`_

_I frowned uncomfortably when Mom said she had to go into work. "But who's going to take care of me?" I asked and I could almost see the reply on my mother's lips as she opened her mouth to reply. "Miss. Tares is out of town this weekend," I reminded her, a small amount of humor in my voice. I loved my mother, but she wasn't the most… organized person._

"_You know, she really can't stay here by herself. Anything could happen and we wouldn't want our little Isabella to get hurt, now would we?" I frowned at that voice. Jared, Mom's current boyfriend, I definitely __**didn't **__like. There was just something… wrong about him. I shivered slightly._

_Mom's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, Jared, would you mind watching her for me? I would appreciate it so much," she said, smiling at the dark haired man that stood watching me as he answered._

"_Of course, Renee. You go on to work, and I'll stay here and watch little Isabella for you," he reassured her. I, on the other hand, was not reassured. My eyes widened and I ran to Mom._

"_Please, Mom. I'm sure there has to be someone else," I suggested quietly enough that only she would hear. Mom's eyes flashed a little and she seemed to take in the small amount of desperation in my eyes. For a minute, I thought that she would agree and call someone else, anyone else. But it didn't happen._

_Mom's eyes hardened slightly and she shook her head. "You'll be fine, sweetie. Besides, there really isn't anyone else that I can call on such short notice. Now, be good for Jared while I'm gone, okay? I love you both. 'Bye." She gave me a kiss on the top of my head, gave Jared a quick hug and a kiss on the lips, and then she was gone before I could protest any more._

_I turned back to face the living room, feeling more than slightly anxious for reasons I couldn't explain, and my eyes fell on them: my flowers. They were a dozen orange roses and they were from Jared. Seriously? Who gives flowers to a kid? It started a while ago._

_At first, he would just bring flowers to Mom. But then he started bringing them to both of us. This was the thirteenth time that he had brought them to me. It was always the same thing – a dozen orange roses. But that wasn't the creepiest part. The worst part was that they always had a card attached and, no matter what else it said, it always started the same way: To, My Dear and Lovely Isabella. _

_I shivered just thinking about it. It was… disturbing, maybe even a little scary. I told Mom about it, but she just said that she thought it was sweet. I didn't know what, exactly, it was, but I did know one thing – whatever it was, it wasn't sweet._

_I sighed as I curled up on the couch with my book. It was called Wuthering Heights and this was the first time that I was reading it. Some of the words were a little strange but I loved it. I just loved the thought of being so in love with someone that you would always find your way back together. But not just anyone, it had to be the right person…_

"_Isabella. What are you reading?" Jared's voice interrupted my reading and I looked up swiftly. He was coming to sit next to me on the couch and I squirmed a little in my seat, holding the book up for him to see._

"_Isabella," he frowned. "I asked you a question. Don't you know it's not polite to ignore people when they speak to you?" he scolded me, a smile on his lips and a strange glint in his eyes._

_I swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes, Jared. I'm sorry," I apologized automatically, hoping that I sounded sincere. "I'm reading Wuthering Heights," I told him carefully, watching him uneasily. He just nodded and, against my better judgment, I found myself relaxing a little more as I went back to reading my book._

"_Isabella…" I started as I felt warm breath on my ear. Instinctively, I tried to move away, but I was quickly caught and held in Jared's arms._

_I began struggling immediately. "Let me go!" I said, panicked._

"_Shh… It's okay, baby. We're just gonna watch a movie, alright?" Jared held onto me with one arm, easily holding on despite my desperate struggles. He flipped the television and DVD player on, turning up the volume._

_I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with some duct tape before I could. Then, I felt him pulling down my shorts, his hands going down into my underwear…_

_`~ End Flashback ~`_

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I cried. I could feel the three pairs of cold hands trying desperately to soothe me. I could hear the three voices trying to break through to me. But it was all distant. I couldn't focus on any of it. I had spent so long trying to repress it that it was consuming me, now.

"Bella!" Their voices faded as I slipped into the past once more. _Please, God, no more! I can't take it anymore! _I begged but to no avail…

_`~ Flashback ~`_

_I panted, panicked by my current situation – panicked but not surprised. How could I be surprised anymore? After all, this had been going on for two years now._

"_Now, now, Isabella. You know that it just makes it worse if you fight me." I shuddered at the familiar voice. It was _him – _Jared. My wrists were bound to the bed by silk ties – "to make sure that there was no visual evidence" he told me once. I was gagged by rag, forcing me to breathe through my nose._

"_Now, I've got a special treat for you, today," he said teasingly and I stiffened before frantically resuming my useless escape attempts. I knew that I couldn't get free. It was always horrifying, but whenever he said that – told me that he had a surprise for me – it was twice as bad._

_I felt a hand on my thigh, and then I heard an unfamiliar voice. It was still too dark for me to see anything but I could hear the cold voice of the new man. "Ah, ah, ah. You were right about her – Isabella, was it? – weren't you, Jared? She is a feisty one, isn't she?" His voice was cold and mocking as he rubbed slowly up and down my upper thigh. I wanted nothing more than to have his hands off of me as hot tears ran down my pale cheeks, but there was nothing that I could do. I was trapped._

"_You bet she is, Tom. What do you say? Would you like to do the honors tonight?" Jared offered smugly and they laughed, making me feel even more sick to my stomach. I fought harder but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I was right._

"_Why, I'd love to," Tom said coolly, and then I felt it. Hands ripping at my clothes, moving up and down my body as they did so. Pinching, scratching, squeezing. But never anywhere obvious, anywhere that could be seen._

_I tried to cry out, but the gag muffled it enough that there was no chance anyone would hear it. No, no, no! Not again, not again! My mind was crying out, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I wasn't strong enough to stop them, and I hated it._

_My tears increased even more when I felt the new man "Tom" pull my underwear off and force my legs apart as he knelt in between them. "Now, now, baby. Don't be like that," he chuckled maliciously and I felt that familiar, sickening feeling of hardness poking at my inner thigh as he undressed himself and pulled his penis out. "Let's have some fun, huh?" He breathed in my ear as he leaned down towards me._

_I screamed out in pain when he pushed inside of me roughly. With every thrust, I felt my insides screaming in pain. I heard Jared laughing in the background…_

_`~ End Flashback ~`_

"Bella!" A voice suddenly broke through my memories. It rang in the air like bells. It was beautiful and I automatically scrambled towards it, not even realizing what I was doing.

I blinked rapidly and found myself staring at a blurry image of blond hair. Rosalie. I clung to her desperately with all my strength, realizing that I was sitting on her lap with my face buried in her neck. I didn't move though. The truth is I couldn't.

I cried, sobs wracking my frame. I felt a hand come up from behind me and touch my shoulder. I flinched, trying to pull myself even closer to Rosalie while I pulled my legs up and tried to make myself as small as I possibly could while I was still on her lap.

They're not here. They're not here. I'm safe. I'm safe. It's okay. They're not here. I'm okay. I'm safe. I chanted the words over and over again while I sobbed.

"Shh… Just let it out. It's okay, Bella. You're safe, I promise. I'm here. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," Rosalie soothed me while her arms encircled me, rubbing my back gently. A small whimper escaped my lips while I sobbed and Rosalie just held me in her arms, whispering to me gently.

"Bella?" The small voice was anxious. Alice, I realized and sniffled. "Bella, is it okay if Esme and I hug you?" she asked hesitantly and I nodded. I felt a little better, being held by Rosalie, but I needed my mother and sister, too.

Instantly, I could feel Alice and Esme on either side of me. Alice's arms went around my waist lightly and I could feel Esme's arms on my shoulders. Alice snuggled close into my side and apologized in a whisper over and over again. I would have told her that it wasn't her fault but I couldn't speak.

"Shh… I know, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, my daughter," Esme said softly and my sobs escalated just a little.

"M-Mommy," I cried, shifting so that I could hold on to her and Rosalie at the same time. My tears didn't stop but I felt a little better being held in the arms of my one true mother.

All three of them soothed and shushed me, and all the while hot tears ran down my cheeks and sobs rocked through me. Eventually, I started feeling the warm, irresistible drowsiness of sleep steal over me. I fought it at first – I was afraid of what I might see if I went to sleep.

"Shh… It's okay, Bella. You can sleep. We'll watch over you. I won't let anyone hurt you again, Bella," Rosalie said tenderly, and I believed her. I yawned through my now silent tears.

"Love you, Rosalie," I murmured tiredly, feeling infinitely more calm now. I felt her squeeze me just a little tighter for a moment before she relaxed her hold.

"I love you, too, Bella," she said softly and the last thing I felt before I fell asleep was a pair of cold lips on the top of my head…

_`~ Dream ~`_

_It was dark and cold, making me shiver. At first it was silent, but then I heard it – cold, cruel laughter._

"_Oh, come on, Isabella. Haven't you missed me?" Jared's voice was teasing and I shuddered, a scream building up in my throat._

_I could see him, then, coming towards me. I tried to run but I was rooted in place. Please! Please, someone help me! I was screaming in my mind but I couldn't make any noise._

_Just before he reached me, there was a sudden flare of light and then a figure was standing between me and my tormentor._

"_Enough! You will not touch her! Now, get away from my sister!" The figure cried, pushing Jared with one hand and sending him flying back into the darkness._

_The figure turned to face me then, illuminated by a pure white light from behind. And I saw pale skin, beautiful blond hair, and loving golden eyes._

_I smiled, then. "Rosalie… My Angel…" I murmured as she started to fade and I slipped further into unconsciousness._

_As she faded away, I could just barely make out her words. "You're safe, Bella. I love you, little sister."_

_I sighed. "I love you, Rose…" And then I fell into a deep sleep, free of nightmares, all while being watched over by my Angel, my sister._

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Alright, there's the third chapter. Poor Bella! :( Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, review and leave your comments, questions, concerns, etc. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

Also, for anyone who is also a Harry Potter fan: I've started another (yes, another) new story. It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight, and it's called "The Arrangement". I actually adopted it from LetsGetLostx and will be continuing it after some minor editing of the existing chapters. So, check it out! Thanks guys and girls!


	4. Bruised But Not Broken

**Disclaimer: None of the Twilight Saga belongs to me!**

_**Empathizing**_

**Chapter Four: Bruised, But Not Broken**

**Rosaliepov**

It was both heartbreaking and terrifying to listen to Bella brokenly relate her experiences as she clearly was being forced to relive them through her memories. We were trying to 'wake her up' but it wasn't working, damn it!

"Bella!" I called frantically to the girl in my mother's, my sister's, and my arms. And she moved! Thank God!

Bella scrambled towards the sound of my voice, climbing rapidly onto my lap and burying her face in my shoulder. She clung to me as tightly as she could and I wrapped my arms around her slender frame. She was sobbing as she held on to me and I wished so much that there was something I could do, but all I could do was hold her.

Alice and Esme's eyes showed their relief and distress. Alice tried to put her hand on Bella's shoulder but our sister flinched away from her. I could see the flicker of hurt on Alice's face before it was almost immediately washed away by the tidal wave of concern and love in her eyes. Bella pulled her legs up in order to make herself as small as she possibly could while still remaining in my lap.

"Shh… Just let it out. It's okay, Bella. You're safe, I promise. I'm here. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," I soothed her while my arms encircled her, rubbing her back gently. A small whimper escaped her lips and it broke my heart. I just held her while she sobbed, whispering softly to her in an effort to calm her. I hated that she had to endure this. It wasn't right…

"Bella?" Alice asked anxiously, her worry for Bella clear in the small vampire's voice. I heard the devastated human girl on my lap give a small sniffle in response. "Bella, is it okay if Esme and I hug you?" she asked carefully and I felt Bella nod against my shoulder. Alice was definitely on the right track there – with the memories so fresh in her mind, Bella would be terrified by anyone touching her unless she was given the choice first.

Alice and Esme were immediately on either side of me and Bella, wrapping their arms lightly around her. "I'm so sorry my sweet sister. So sorry…" Alice kept whispering apologies in Bella's ear, her grief evident in every syllable.

"Shh… I know, Bella. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, my daughter." Esme's voice was soft and Bella's sobs increased just the slightest bit.

"M-Mommy," she cried, and I felt her shift over so that she was now between Esme and I, clinging to us both.

All three of us did our best to soothe her, although we would be crying, too, if we could. Bella's tears ran in hot streams down her cheeks for an immeasurable time before they slowed and finally stopped. I could tell that she was tired but she was fighting it. I knew instantly what the problem was – she didn't want to have to see it all again as she slept.

"Shh… It's okay, Bella. You can sleep. We'll watch over you. I won't let anyone hurt you again, Bella," I said tenderly, meaning every word, and Bella yawned.

"Love you, Rosalie," she murmured, exhausted by the emotional overload, on top of her already long day. I squeezed her just a little tighter before relaxing.

"I love you, too, Bella," I said softly as I gently pressed my cool lips to the top of her head in a soft kiss. I could tell that she was asleep now, and I only hoped that she would sleep peacefully in my arms.

We were all silent for a moment as we watched her carefully before we tensed. "No…" Bella murmured and my eyes fell shut. _Please, no… Please, don't make her live through it again… _If she showed even the slightest sign of distress, I swear to God I would wake her up – tired or not, I couldn't bear to watch her relive that again.

Bella's heartbeat started to accelerate. "Please… No…" she murmured. My still heart clenched painfully and I was just about to wake her, but Alice stopped me.

"Wait," she instructed and I frowned along with Esme. Why…

A small smile played on Bella's lips now and she relaxed once more. "Rosalie… My Angel…" she sighed and I froze before instantly melting.

I smiled at Bella softly and leaned down next to her ear. "You're safe, Bella. I love you, little sister," I whispered and could feel the small amount of silent surprise emanating from my mother and pixie-like sister.

"I love you, Rose…" she murmured before her heartbeat slowed and I knew from her breathing that she had slipped into a deep sleep. Still, I continued to hold her in my arms. I had promised that I would keep her safe and I would. I would make sure nothing ever hurt her again, if I could help it…

All three of us were silent for a while before I decided to carry Bella up to bed. Carefully, I stood and made my way up the stairs. I didn't even think about if before I carried Bella into my room rather than up to Edward's. I cradled my little sister in one arm as I pulled back the covers on the bed and tucked her beneath them. Immediately afterwards, I had blurred over so that I was next to where I had lain her in the center of the large bed.

It was then I remembered my audience. I looked up to see my mother and other sister standing in the doorway of my bedroom with slightly surprised looks on their faces, although their expressions were still largely dominated by anger, horror, and sadness. Esme motioned for me to follow them out, and I frowned and looked to Bella. I didn't want to leave her alone in case she awoke…

Esme must have sensed my dilemma because she moved quietly to my side and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She'll be okay while we talk, Rose. We're just going to be downstairs; we'll be here if she wakes," she reassured me quietly and I nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Sighing quietly, I followed the two of them downstairs and into the rarely-used dining room. None of us really knew how to start the conversation, so there was silence for some time after we took our seats. I really don't think any of us had really… processed it, yet. It just didn't seem real. Bella was… abused.

And, oh, did it start bringing some things into perspective for me… Yes, I went through something horrible and traumatic, but so did Bella. And while I was the perfect Ice Queen, Bella was the most selfless, loving person I had ever met – and likely would ever meet. It was… unbelievable.

Eventually, a shift seemed to occur in the room as we all processed and realized: _Yes, _this happened. _Yes, _Bella was abused. The question now? _What do we do about it? How do we help her? What. Do. We. Do?_

Esme sighed shakily and broke the seemingly-endless silence. "I can't believe that she had to go through that…" she murmured sadly, devastation written in her eyes.

Alice nodded in agreement, still looking a little stunned. "I… You know that I don't remember my human life, so I… I literally can't imagine it and I don't know what to do to help her," Alice confessed, her tone a mixture of fear and concern and, above all, love.

I let out a single, humorless laugh. "I really don't think any of us know exactly how to help her," I commented, frowning. Both my mother and sister frowned, too. A shudder ran down my spine as a thought occurred to me.

"How long?" I asked suddenly, a kind of sick determination filling me. I had to know but I was afraid to find out the answer.

"How long what?" Alice asked, confused by my sudden change in subject.

I shook my head back and forth slowly. "How long do you think it went on?" I asked in a whisper and they both drew in sharp breaths. How long did she suffer? How long did the world turn a blind eye to what happened to her – an innocent child?

Esme shivered once. "I don't know," she said desolately. "She… she said that it started when she was _ten_." She had to practically had to choke the last word out and I had to grit my teeth. _Ten…_

Alice swallowed thickly. "When we… when she was telling us…" Alice took a deep breath. "She mentioned something about being twelve, then," she said quietly and my eyelids fell shut. _At least two years…_

"At least two years…" Esme's horrified whisper echoed my own thoughts. I couldn't even imagine the kind of hell she must have endured – and all at such a young age. I had experienced _one night_ of torment – she faced _years_ of it.

"She's so incredibly strong," I said, my disbelief and pride evident in my tone. What a fool I was to misjudge her so completely. I would never have guessed that she possessed such strength. I admired her for it, but at the same time I wished with all my might that she had not had to live through all of that.

They both nodded in agreement with me. Alice grimaced. "I think…" she began before pausing to take a deep breath. "I think this really explains a lot," she breathed out and both Esme and I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked my sister. Explained what?

Alice ran a hand through her short hair. "I think… this explains why Bella is the way she is," she admitted, but I still didn't understand and I could see that Esme didn't either. "I can't be a hundred percent sure but I think this is why she's so insecure. This is why she doesn't like attention. And this is why she's so observant," Alice smiled sadly and I froze.

"Of course…" I murmured. It all made sense now. Bella was insecure because they made her feel worthless, tore her apart in every way possible, and ruthlessly destroyed any shred of self-confidence that existed in her. Those good for nothing, low-life _bastards…_

"You're exactly right," Esme said quietly, intense sadness visible in her expression, making me realize that I had spoken aloud without noticing. "Oh, my poor daughter…" she frowned. "All three of my daughters," she added, glancing at Alice and I.

My sister and I exchanged a glance. Alice's and my situations were kind of like opposites. I remembered my human life. She didn't remember hers. I remembered the hell I went through. She didn't know what kind of torment she endured. I hated knowing with every fiber of my being. She hated _not _knowing with every fiber of hers. We were opposite. But we understood each other and long ago agreed to disagree on the everlasting question of knowledge: Was it better to know, or not?

And then there was Esme. Our mother, too, had suffered. Each of us had endured our own personal hells and sustained damage from them - and the damage inflicted upon Bella remained unclear as of yet. And yes, we were bruised. But we weren't broken. Because we had each other.

Alice sighed. "This is the reason that she's so observant. She watches everything and everyone," she said and I nodded in agreement with my mother.

"But not for the sake of watching. She looks for danger, for threats. She looks out for herself because, from what we've heard, no one else ever did – not even her own damn mother!" I began by speaking softly but I spat out the last part. Having heard Bella's broken relation of her memories had left fury coursing in my icy veins.

Esme growled quietly so as not to wake Bella. "That _woman _doesn't even deserve the title of mother!" she hissed and I silently agreed with her, neither Alice nor I daring to interfere at right this moment. "A mother protects her children, keep them safe from harm. She doesn't disregard them and throw them to the sharks!" she snarled and I agreed with every word she spoke. We fell silent for a few moments.

Alice looked at me curiously, although still sadly. "Rose, not that I'm complaining at all because I'm not, but…" she paused and I looked at her expectantly. "Why did you call Bella 'little sister' earlier?" she asked and I could see the curiosity in Esme's eyes too. I smiled a little. I knew that they would ask.

I sighed and ran a hand through my gold tresses. "Because that's what she is and always has been," I shook my head as I admitted that. "I just didn't want to admit it at first because it scared me. And, to be honest, I finally realized just what an idiot I've been for trying to shut her out," I confessed and they smiled at me, although Esme had a glint in her eye as she examined me.

"What do you mean, she 'always has been'?" she asked me quietly and I frowned, trying to think of a good way to explain it before it came to me.

"Ever since the first time I saw her, I felt very… protective of her. And I didn't understand it – how I could feel such a thing for someone I just met, and a human at that – so I lashed out at the most convenient target. Bella," I smiled sadly and the two of them were watching me curiously, although Esme seemed to feel an odd sense of vindication.

"I love her and I want to protect her like a big sister should. No offense, Alice, but you and Bella are best friends and sisters, making you sort of more the same age," I explained and Alice smiled and nodded. "But… to tell the truth, I always s wanted a little sister. And there's just something inside of me that says that she's it and makes me want to protect her," I tried to explain and they nodded, Esme smiling at me softly.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Alice asked, glancing between our mother and I. The only problem? We just didn't know… But I did know one thing.

I shook my head. "I don't what we should do to help her in the long run. Bella's different than any of us, so what worked with us won't necessarily work for her. But I do know one thing," I paused and gave a small smile. "We're going to be there for her. Because I intend to keep my promise. I won't let anyone or anything hurt her again. And we're going to be there when she needs us, because we love her and because no one else ever was," I said firmly and they nodded in agreement.

It was beginning to get light outside now. I don't think any of us had realized how much time had passed. In silent agreement, the three of us rose and hurried up to my bedroom, each of our breath catching at the sight before us.

Bella was still asleep in the middle of the bed and she just looked so… peaceful, especially compared to last night. In this state of deep unconsciousness, there were no memories, no pain to haunt her. She was at peace and it was beautiful, amazing really. We stayed like that, each moving to carefully take a place on the bed with her, watching as (in a rare occurrence) the sun rose over this drizzly little town and my sister slept soundly in spite of all the hell she had been through…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Review and leave me your ideas, comments, concerns, etc. Thanks guys!**


	5. A New Beginning

**A/N: Okay. I said that this was going to be a short multi-chapter story but it's starting to feel like more than that and, to be perfectly honest, I just don't have time for it at the moment. So, that being said, rather than leave you guys (and girls) hanging for weeks or months at a time while I try to find time to update, this will be the last chapter of this story. However – there will be a sequel/continuation of this. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

_**Empathizing**_

**Chapter Five: A New Beginning**

**Bellapov**

I woke feeling more rested than I had in a long time. For once, the memories were fresh on my mind, but I didn't feel alone with it anymore. After telling my true mother and my sisters about my past, I felt… relieved, happy even. Because no one had ever comforted me like that before.

I sat up, yawning as I did so, and took in my surroundings. Immediately, I was aware of a cool hand gently rubbing my shoulder, but I disregarded whoever it was for the moment. I didn't recognize the room I was in even though it seemed vaguely familiar. I didn't think I'd ever been inside it before now, actually.

Turning, I saw Rosalie smiling at me softly and it clicked. I was in Rose and Emmett's room. I returned her smile hesitantly, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious for sobbing on her yesterday evening. I instantly opened my mouth to apologize but Rose shushed me.

"It's okay, Bella. Alice told me that you were going to apologize but I want you to know that it's okay," she said seriously and I nodded tentatively, making her smile. "Now, Esme has breakfast waiting for you downstairs and we were all hoping that you wouldn't mind spending some time outside with us this morning – it's sunny so you won't have to worry about being cold," she explained and I nodded.

"Sure," I agreed, standing from the bed and heading downstairs with Rosalie following me. I was greeted almost immediately by Alice, although she didn't instantly pounce on me like usual which I appreciated. Still, she looked a little distressed so, once I got to the table where Esme stood waiting for me, I turned and gave her a loose hug which she returned as soon as my arms were around her. "Good morning, Alice," I chuckled quietly and she grinned at me when she pulled back.

"Morning, Bella," she greeted me, her eyes a little brighter now that I had let her hug me.

"Good morning, darling," Esme said warmly, waiting for a nod from me before drawing me into her comforting stone arms. I returned her greeting before taking a seat and digging into the warm omelet that sat before me.

"Thanks, Mom. It was delicious," I said as I finished and Esme beamed at me. As I went upstairs to get ready for the day, I was already feeling more normal after my usual morning routine. My walls were rising safely back into place and my defenses were intact once more for the most part.

Having finished with my preparations and dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans, a black tank top, and a slightly too big for me hoodie, I was ready to spend some time outside. I was now much more stable than before, having had years of practice with this sort of thing.

Yes, it helped to talk to them last night. Yes, it felt unbelievably good to have someone comfort me. Yes, I loved feeling so loved and cherished and protected.

But did I expect it to keep happening if I kept whining about what happened to me? No, no I didn't. No, I didn't expect them to keep me around forever regardless. They had already left once, after all.

Yes, Edward proposed. Yes, they had agreed to turn me into a vampire after I graduated from school. Yes, they had all apologized for leaving me and promised not to do so again. Yes, Edward had assured me a thousand times over that he had been lying that day in the forest.

Did I believe him? Yes and no.

_Yes_, I believed that he wanted to protect me. _Yes_, I believed that he loved me, along with the rest of our family. _Yes_, I trusted them to love and protect me. And, _no_, I didn't trust myself to be enough. _No_, I didn't trust myself to be worthy enough to hold their love for eternity.

What was that old cliché? "It's not you, it's me"? Well, in this case, it was true. It wasn't _them_ that were the problem, it was _me_.

_I _wasn't good enough. _I _wasn't worthy of their love. _I _was worthless. _I _was no good for them. _I _was _nothing._ Weak. Broken. Used. Unlovable. Undesirable. Useless. I. Was. _Nothing._ And I knew it. I always knew it.

So, yes, I believed that he meant it for now, for whatever reason. No, I didn't believe that it would last.

I thought of what would happen when they left again, as I was sure they would, and my mind instantly flew to what happened the last time they left me. I shuddered. I had been to hell and back and yet, there was nothing more terrifying to me than the thought of them leaving me.

I decided, then. I decided that, no matter when they left or how long it took. When it happened, I wouldn't be forced to live without them again. I would find a way to end my life because I wouldn't, I _couldn't,_ endure that torment again. But how would I do it? The Volturi? Antagonizing another vampire? A bonfire?

It was then that Alice screamed. I realized that I was at the bottom of the stairs and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were waiting for me on one of the long couches in the room. Without thinking, I moved quickly, thankfully without tripping, to her side at the same time as my mother and sister.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see?" Esme asked worriedly, taking her daughter's hand in her own while I knelt in front of Alice.

My sister shook her head as though come out of a daze. "Bella," she choked out, looking down at me in horror.

I was confused now. "Alice, what – " I started to ask before I froze. Of course, I forgot about Alice.

Rosalie looked between the two of us suspiciously. "What? What did you see, Alice?" she asked, eyes narrowed while she waited for one of us to answer.

Alice was the first to break our silent connection. "I saw Bella as a vampire," she said tersely and the other two vampires appeared confused.

"I don't understand, dear. Haven't you been getting visions of Bella as a vampire for a long time, now?" Esme asked, frowning slightly.

Alice shook her head. "No, Esme, you don't understand." She ground her teeth and a small growl slipped through. "I saw Bella, as a vampire… _committing suicide_," she hissed the last two words out, her eyes falling shut while our mother and sister gasped at her words.

"What?" Rosalie hissed, looking between us with a horrified, furious, and terrified look at her face. The three emotions flickered her features as she glared between the two of us before fear seemed to win out and she looked at me like I was about to disappear any second.

Esme was frozen by the news, a small whimper escaping her unmoving form. Shame washed over me and my eyes fell shut, my body falling forward just slightly so that my forehead lay against the front of Alice's knees.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hot tears welling up in my eyes for the pain I had unthinkingly caused them, and I felt a pair of cool arms slip around my waist from the side. Alice was still sitting up from what I could tell and Esme was on my other side. So… Rosalie.

"Bella, please…" Rose begged, her voice sounding strained for the first time since I had met her. "Why would you do that?" she pleaded with me to answer her but I just… didn't know what to say, so that's what I told her.

Another pair of arms wrapped around me from the other side. Esme. "Just tell us however you can. We're here. You can talk to us. Just say whatever you need to," she soothed me and the tears spilled over.

I stumbled and stuttered through an explanation of my thoughts from before, shame filling me further at their small, almost inaudible whimpers of pain at my explanation. I shivered. They thought that they were monsters? Ha! What kind of a monster was I to cause them such pain? Such trouble?

I didn't realize that I had spoken my thoughts aloud until I felt that final pair of stone arms wrap around me as best they could and a pair of cool lips press a soft kiss to the top of my head. Alice. "Bella, you're not a monster. You're a part of our family and we could never leave you again," she shushed me gently.

"You're one of us and you will be with us forever, Bella. You're my sister and we all love you," Rose told me, sincerity ringing in every word.

"Bella, my daughter, I want you to listen to me. You are worth it. You are worth everything to me. I will love you until the end of time and beyond. You are safe and loved, and I will never let you go," Esme spoke softly but with a strength that I had never known could exist in anyone.

I couldn't respond and they didn't speak anymore. They just held me. I think they knew that they couldn't change my views on myself and the way that I saw the world and everyone else in it in just one day. Because they couldn't. After all, like I said before, I could trust their words for now but not for forever. I could trust them, and I did. But I couldn't trust myself.

But… maybe that could change. Maybe they could help me change. It would take a lot of time and hard work, but maybe, together, we could do it. Maybe this could finally be a true change for me. And an end, as well.

An end to his domination of my mind, emotions, and heart. An end to my fear, my hopelessness. An end to that nagging voice deep down inside of me that said that I didn't deserve to be here with them.

And, above all, it would be a beginning. A good beginning. A true beginning. A _new_ beginning.

**`~ The End ~`**

**A/N: Okay, everyone, that's the end of this particular story. However, as stated in the above author's note, there will be a sequel/continuation of sorts. So, this is really more of goodbye-for-now type of thing. I'm not sure when that will happen but it will happen eventually. That being said, I am always up for letting someone take over that sequel for me as long as they're willing to let me Beta it for them. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now, reviews please! Let me know what you think and any ideas/requests that you have for the sequel! I also want to thank all of my readers – you all make my day whether you review, follow/favorite the story or not! So, thanks for reading everyone!**

**- Katharine **


End file.
